


prophecy

by montecarlos



Series: moments in between [2]
Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Baby Werewolves, F/M, Gen, Giving Birth, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Prophecy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: It all begins somewhere. In this case, on a stormy September evening when two families expecting young cubs lives are changed forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my wives, as always for their continued support. This fic is for a certain someone and I hope she likes it. As you know I am a hoe for origin stories, so I went back to the very beginning of the story of the wolves. There's some warnings for pregnancy and giving birth - I've kept the gore out but if you're not keen, don't read. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was part of the prophecy, that history would be changed during the middle of September, when the leaves were ripped from the trees. Fernando remembers being in the room when it was made - when the air suddenly turned cold, when every pair of red eyes fixed on the shivering woman on the cold stone floor. He watches Dario out of the corner of his eyes as the alpha rises from his seat, worry flooding over his features.    
  
“What did you say? Another negra lupus?” He says, dark red eyes narrowed at the shaking woman.    
  
“Not just a negra lupus, but a candida,” She whispers from between chapped, bleeding lips. 

 

The word seems to hush the counsel. Everyone knows the implications of that - there’s not being a candida lupus for years. Dario still refuses to talk about it and Fernando knows not to push the older alpha. Dario’s eyes seem to gleam like fire at the woman’s words. “Why should we believe you?”   
  
“You shouldn’t. But it will happen, during the ninth month - a negra lupus will be born to a wolf in this very room, at a cost of course,” She says, coughing into her hand. Dario sees a flash of red blood and moves towards the woman with fear in his face. Her hands and face are chalk white, a contrast against the dark blood on her lip.    
  
“What of the candida?” Dario presses gently.    
  
“The same as the negra lupus,” Another cough, another smear of blood across her white hand. “Born of a wolf in this room,” There’s another harsh cough as she doubles over, pain spreading over her face. There’s another set of coughs that ring up from her body before her eyes roll back and she falls down to the floor in a heap. Dario moves forward with a snarl, carefully checking her over. But it’s too late. She’s dead. He lets out a lowly growl under his breath as he slowly removes his jacket and places it over her - his heart aches with pain, he didn’t even ask for her name, didn’t know anything about her. However, with her final words ringing in the air, the alpha’s gazes turn to the two wolves whose mates are expecting pups.    
  
Shaun Lynn and Dave Rowland have white faces, still staring down at the blood on the grey tiles, wondering about the implications of the woman’s words.    
  


* * *

  
  
“The pup is coming,” are the first words that leave Shaun Lynn’s mouth, his face chalk white. Dario immediately springs into action - Fernando tagging behind - they’re certain that Helena is carrying the white wolf. It’s been an easy pregnancy for her - but now she lays in agony in the bed, her hands writhing in the sheets, screaming out her pup’s name - the name her and Shaun selected after much deliberation. Alexander. Alexander after Shaun’s father, George after her father - a powerful wolf like their pup needed a strong name.    
  
“Helena-” Dario begins but he’s cut off by her screams of pain.    
  
“Do something-” She screams at him, her face covered in sweat and her hair sticking to her forehead, panting from the exertion. Her hand rests against her contorting stomach as she arches her back in pain, throwing her head back against the pillows with a sob. “Something’s not quite right-”    
  
There’s a crack of lightning across the pitch black sky and the rain slams against the window. Fernando winces as Helena arches off the bed again, screaming. Shaun tries to comfort his alpha, tries to dampen her sweat-covered brow with a cool cloth but it’s no use - she’s trapped into the pains of labour, of giving birth to her first pup.    
  
It seems to last forever - at least to everyone in the room. The rain still lashes against the windows, coupled with Helena’s screams and cries. They seem to increase and rise in magnitude, the rain seeming to lash out against the windows even more, only for a loud scream to cut through the lashing rain.   
  
Fernando first gets a sight of the pup, still covered in blood and screaming at the top of its lungs. It’s tiny and pale-skinned, with a thick mop of dark hair - its eyes are a beautiful golden colour and blink open, staring at Dario who nurses the newborn in his arms.    
  
“It’s a boy,” Dario announces as he checks over the tiny child in his arms who is beginning to settle. The baby boy blinks, his golden eyes resting on Dario.    
  
“The candida?” Helena presses, still panting from the exertion of giving birth. The sweat is still clinging to her dark hair as she gazes at her newborn son. Dario frowns, pulling the energy away from the newborn, only to recoil. He knows that energy. He knows what the young Lynn pup is. He knows that it’s just like him.    
  
“No, it’s the negra lupus,” Dario says.    
  
Helena’s face immediately hardens at Dario’s words. “What?” She hisses, her brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the child still held in the alpha’s arms - they flash bright blue for a moment, her teeth ripping free of her gums into a snarl. “You were certain my child was the candida,”   
  
“I was wrong,” Dario mumbles under his breath. “Listen, it’s not a bad thing that he’s a-”   
  
“Not a bad thing?” Helena snarls. “He’s going to grow up to be a monster-”   
  
“That’s enough, Helena,” Shaun snaps, his dark red eyes flaring. “That’s our son you’re talking about,”   
  
“ _ Your _ son, Shaun,”   
  
“Helena, you’re being unreasonable, and in front of the alpha principem,” Shaun hisses at his wife, who looks dangerous and angry, her hair still sticking to her forehead. She looks furious, her blue eyes flashing dangerously at her mate.    
  
“Well, sorry for being unreasonable when I just gave birth to the thing that will kill you, Shaun,”   
  
“That  _ thing _ is your son and he has a name, Helena,” Shaun hisses.    
  
“There’s no way I’m giving that monster my father’s name! That  _ thing _ is not my Alexander!”   
  
As though he senses his name, the pup - Alexander - begins to cry at the top of his lungs.    
  
“Enough,” Dario snarls, his eyes fully scarlet. Fernando suddenly finds himself handed the screaming heir to the Lynn pack - the tiny newborn bawling at the top of his lungs, his cheeks turning pink. He’s clearly hungry, but Fernando sneaks one glance at Helena and knows instinctively that she won’t be allowing her pup to breastfeed. One glance exchanged with Dario and Fernando leaves the room to allow Dario to smooth things over with the new parents.    
  
Fernando has never looked after a newborn wolf pup before and he’s not really sure of what to do. But he somehow manages to dig the bottles out of the box and find the milk formula - further proving his point that Helena was never going to allow little Alex to breastfeed - and tries to soothe the newborn in his arms as he waits for the bottle to warm up. He barely has time to test it - Alex is a needy, hungry pup and latches onto the bottle, suckling from it immediately. Fernando takes the time to glance over the baby boy’s features - over the eyes which are slowly turning the familiar brown that runs in the Lynn pack, over the fluffy dark tufts of hair and the pale skin. He refuses to believe that little Alexander Lynn could be anything but a monster.   
  


* * *

  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Dave Rowland whispers to his wife as another contraction rips through her body. She bites down on her lip, sobbing quietly at the pain rippling through her. His hand is linked with hers over her swollen stomach. “Dario’s on his way,”   
  
“I’m scared, Dave,” Grace whispers, her blue eyes fixed on her mate, terror painted on her face. “I’m scared for our cub, if he’s not going to be okay,”   
  
“He’s going to be fine, you both are,” Dave whispers, stroking over her thumb.    
  
“But what if he’s the black wolf-” Grace pants out between contractions.    
  
“We’ll still love him the same,” Dave whispering, smiling as he clutches her hand, his red eyes glancing over to the door.    
  
“Where is Dario?” Grace asks, another yelp of pain tears through her. She’s suffered enough through her pregnancy - the pup had taken its toll on her, both physically and mentally and Dave wasn’t sure that she’d survive. He stares down at his wife, still panting in the bed - and curses under his breath. The rain is still lashing against the window and Dario isn’t here. Grace whines from the bed, her face contorting in pain - and Dave feels the panic brush through his chest, only for it to pause when there’s a knock on the door. Dave squeezes his wife’s hand as he calls for Dario to come upstairs - sensing the black wolf’s presence immediately. Dario appears, pale faced and wide eyed.    
  
“I’m so sorry - the Lynns-”   
  
“The candida? He is born?” Dave begins but as Dario is about to answer, Grace arches forward in pain. Dario takes one look at her and his face pales further. “How long?”   
  
“Half the night,” Dave whispers back.    
  
“We need to get this pup out  _ now _ ,” Dario hisses.    
  


* * *

  
  
It’s another half an hour before the Rowland’s pup arrives into the world - the parents hold their breath as after what seems a lifetime, the pup finally lets out a cry. He’s tiny against Dario’s arms, still covered in blood, crying at the top of his lungs. Grace looks delighted with him as he’s passed into her arms, her hair still sticking to her forehead, but her blue eyes sparkle at the sight of her son. However, he opens his eyes and they’re the brightest blue that Dario has ever seen. He knows then, he knows that prophecy is true - but not the way everyone anticipated - it’s the Rowland’s son who bears the burden of being the rarest and one of the most powerful wolves in existence.    
  
“The white wolf,” The words escape his lips and he watches Grace’s arms tighten around the bloodied pup. “He’s the white wolf,”   
  
“But we thought the Lynns-” Dave begins, his face white.   
  
Dario shakes his head sadly.    
  
“What do we do?” Grace whispers, her eyes fixed on the alpha. “What can we do? Everyone will want to kill him-” Her hands are shaking as she runs them over the top of the newborn baby’s fluffy blonde hair. The baby quietens at his mother’s words, gurgling lightly in her arms. It’s hard to believe that this tiny, innocent baby is actually a rare wolf. “You can’t know for sure,”   
  
“I’m a black wolf, I can sense my own kind. I can also sense white wolves. The power coming from your son is incredible, but such power is not without risk,”   
  
“What do we need to do?” Grace asks, fearfully. She still looks pale.   
  
“Pretend he’s not a white wolf, I can place some protection over him for now, but when he’s older, he will be able to mask his power. Be honest with him. Tell him the truth, but nobody else,” Dario says softly, trying to take his eyes off the newborn in her arms. “I will deal with the coven, don’t worry about that,”   
  
“I don’t know how to thank you,” Dave says earnestly. “I don’t know how to thank you for this - we were prepared for the opposite -” He pauses, his brow furrowing as he glances at his wife. “Grace? Are you okay?”   
  
Grace has gone sheet white, her eyes are glazed over and there’s a thin sheen of sweat across her skin. The pup is still wriggling around in her arms but she barely seems to notice him as she falls against the sheets, her face suddenly writhing in pain.    
  
“Grace? Grace?” Dario shouts out, grabbing the cub from his mother, making him scream out as Grace sinks into the cushions, sweat forming over her brow.    
  
“What’s going on?” Dave asks with scared eyes, his hand finding his wife’s. “Grace, what-”   
  
“I...I need you to be strong for our boy, David,” Grace says from between chapped lips. It’s then that Dario notices her aura change - it taints to a darker colour. She’s dying, her last remains of energy spent on the first few moments of seeing her son.    
  
“What are you talking about-” Dave whispers, shaking his head. “We’re going to raise him together, like we planned. We still need a name for him,”   
  
Grace smiles weakly. “What about after your father?”   
  
“Peter? No, no, lets name him after your father-” Dave says, brushing back his wife’s hair.    
  
“Oliver? You sure?” She pants out, glancing over to her little boy, tucked within Dario’s arms.    
  
“Oliver Rowland,” Dave whispers, squeezing her hand. “Oliver Rowland, the little white wolf, strong just like his mother,” He says, grinning as she squeezes his hand back weakly.    
  
“My little Oliver,” She breathes out before her head slumps forward and the grip on her husband’s hand weakens.    
  
“Grace? Grace?” Dave screams out, shaking her, trying to rouse her. He begs Dario to help but he knows that she’s gone. He listens to Dave scream out, beg for her not to leave him, not to leave little Oliver but it’s to no avail. She lays in the bed, motionless as Dave’s mourning howl tears through the house, Oliver’s cries follow as though he too can sense what has happened.    
  
“I’m so sorry,” Dario whispers but he’s not sure if he’s talking to Dave or to little Oliver.    
  
Grace Rowland is dead. Her son is cushioned in Dario’s arms, screaming for his milk, screaming for his mother, his father still clutching at his mate’s lifeless body. The black wolf and the white wolf have entered the world, but at a cost.    
  
The prophecy is fulfilled.   


**Author's Note:**

> negra lupus - black wolf in latin  
> candida - a very very bright white


End file.
